Talk:Piasa
I just tried to burn this with 4 Black Mages and a relic Bard. Resisted Lullaby, Sleep, Gravity and Bind every time. Seems to take more damage from ice based spells than lightning. Moves fairly slow so it is possible to kill by kiting like Kaiser Behemoth in Limbus. Hits failry hard, 350-450 non-critical hits every time. Just attempted to kill with 4 members. Smooth until about 40% when it began to spam tp moves and crit hit. 500+ crits. No idea if this is normal or just bad luck. :) Good luck out there~ Any word on respawn time for this bird? ---- Testimonal Easily soloable on 99 Thf/Nin or Thf/Dnc. Never even go yellow. Using Siren Shadow, Vicissitude, and AoA. I think the drop rate for the Navarch's Choker is less than the stated 6%, though. I have TH7 and have killed it probably three dozen times or more and still no neck piece. Addendum: I finally gave up on TH and went Mnk (99 Mnk/War using Voracious Violet, Stronghold, and Vicissitude. Easy solo) for blue proc. Still had to proc it twice but finally got my neck piece. ~Zazhi, sylph Fairly easy solo 90Blu/nin, cast haste and batterycharge. Just keep shadows up (used blink shadows twice between utsusemi recast timers). Was using RR, Apoc, and Lions atmas. Any atma is fine if you keep shadows up. --Defiledsickness 4/25/11 Was running by area to see if this NM happened to be up, while a group of us was otw to another NM and saw a RDM solo'ing this. We decided to stick around to see if he/she would wipe. The RDM pulled Piasa to the HP/MP recovery machine and kited it around the brick wall. He/she got it to 11% b4 death. Also RDM lost claim frequently so be careful if you do this..you might lose claim to someone else if they are dicks. I was 80PLD/WAR had a 80THF/DNC, 80RDM/WHM & 80NIN/DNC assiting with the last 11% we claimed. I voked claimed and tanked til NIN got to us from other NM pop site. This thing does hit very hard to a fully buffed PLD. Hitting me for about 200~300 DMG with a Enaero he had doing ~20-40 DMG & Damnation Dive doing 500~600 DMG with hate reset and about a 10 second stun duration. I had a Luc Potion I & II and a Luc Ether II on me and had to use all three in a short period of time. RDM was spamming cures on me left and right bc it was attacking me so fast resulting in his death very quickly with hate reset. Had to 2 hour to save my butt and NIN finally arrived to tank the last 8% of the mob. NIN highly recommended to tank this NM. End of story - Shield dropped 1/1 :D Attempted to solo as 90 SMN...not a good idea. The hate reset makes it all but impossible to successfully smn kite this nm. --IslingtonTheTaru 18:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) General Strat Successfully killed with a 5-person group consisting of NIN/WAR, COR, Relic BRD, WHM, THF. Slow and steady is the key! NIN and ATT roll by COR, double Mambo by Bard. THF constantly removing hate from COR, it is essential to keep hate on one person only. Keep asupice up at all times! If you run into trouble, try kiting around the half-walls at E-8. Bird will lose hate if you kite too long. All party members should be on opposite side (or sides) of tank to avoid LOS/Cone moves. --Jesyvut 02:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Repop time Somewhere between 2 and 3 1/2 hours. Didn't respawn within the two hours we stuck around at the birds after killing it, but was up 90 minutes after I was kicked out and went back in to activate confluxes. --Ranzear 19:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The above statement is false. He respawns after 10-15 mins. Trust me: I've spent far too many hours camping this guy. ~Zazhi, sylph 3 Man Killable Just killed this today. Setup was Lv 80 Thf/Nin with full evasion setup, Lv80 Rdm/Whm, & Lv80 Brd/Whm. Constantly kept mambo & haste on thf. Enfeebling from rdm helped a lot along with dots to speed up the fight. Took about 30 min with this method. Never got hit by any tp attacks and only 4 regular attacks hit me during that time. Accuracy isn't extremely high but it isn't low either. Do not take this NM lightly. A mistake can be extremely costly. Shield dropped as well. --Kiyara 6:00am, July 15, 2010 Pup Pup on my server claims to have solo'd this NM and killed it successfully several times. 80PUP using PLD frame with -40% pet damage. Says he/she just owns this NM. --Drew5252 17:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC). Duo Just duo'd with 78 rdm/nin (husband) and 80 sch/nin (me), took him to where conflux #2 is and kited him around the walls there./NIN HIGHLY recomended because this NM can and will eat through your stoneskin quickly and blink is unreliable. Movement speed is again highly recomended. Rdm had fast pants and I have ASA pants w/ movement speed +8, this NM WILL fairly easily keep up on level ground. takes 45~ mins w/ fully merited bio 3, poison 2, hailstorm and cryohelix(full merits on stormsurge and helixes). Paralyze and slow not needed but would be helpful, we didn't use it because our rdm just didn't think of it until the end. We also took turns bouncing hate w/ pot shot blizzard 1's (rdm blizzard 1 for 7-68, sch blizzard ones for 25-89) until under 15% at which point, having gotten tired of kiting i started casting Blizzard 4's (under the assumption that since he drops a wind crystal he would be weak to blizzard.)I would suggest refresh over sublimation due to the fact that unless your rdm has hate the whole time casting regen will only get you killed and you will want to have full hp if you get unlucky an the bird cheats and whacks you across/through the wall. Rdm used convert 2x w/ max mp being 650~ (hume rdm, not a lot of mp gear)I finished w/ about 150 mp (hume using mag acc/attk/ele skill gear mostly, w/ a vermy for refresh), used parsimony opposed to Ebulance. All in all a general kite strategy. SHOULD BE NOTED: The first blizzard 4 I cast stopped him dead and he got a "!!" symbol of some sort over his head. My husband, our rdm saw this and reported it to me as soon as he did. I didn't see it because I'd just whacked him for 546 points of dmg and was running like there was no tomorrow. So for those in search of this birds "weakness to exploit" this seems to be it one of them: Blizzard 4! We got shield as well, which is what we were after ^^. Kav 20:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd this with my 2 characters, VERY difficult fight, easy to wipe. Did it THF80/NIN40 (uncapped evasion skill) + RDM80/WHM40. Straight tanked, kept Slow2, Para2, Blind2, Bio2, Poison2 up at all times, and used an evasion set on my THF. Have to be very careful to keep up 2 shadows as often as possible for Damnation Dive. Had to tank it for 5-7 seconds on RDM while THF was stunned once or twice. Maletarugilgamesh 19:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) COR AND RDM DUO 76 Cor and 76 Rdm, both subbed ninja, myself the cor just used ice shot with magic att and mp rolls on, while rdm kept bio and posion on. When mp was fine he would nuke. We took over to one of the walls. Just becareful, the lil punk likes to jump over the wall every now and then. - Kizite and Rimie :: Just used this strat last night worked fine for 85RDM/NIN and 85COR/NIN. It is pretty much a joke because of unintentional pinning. It is impossible to kill this mob using a kiting strat without pinning it at least once - it just happens that way even if you attempt to not pin it. That being said, I would recommend you try to do it during non-peak hours so no one throws a hissy fit. COR Ice Shots will do ~300 (gear and wizard's # depending) and RDM bliz3's will do ~600 (also gear depending and wizard's #). I suggest the wall closest to Conflux #2. Paralyze II will benefit you greatly since his hits can easily do 350+ and wind dmg. Supposedly (don't flame, just stating a rumor), the COR neck will not drop when you use this strat as you have no way to exploit Piasa's weak point. What do you mean 'weak point' and how do I exploit this? Still trying to get that neck piece. ~Zazhi, sylph NIN/SAM SOLO Easy solo Nin/Sam using evasion setup and basic slow/blind/para tools. Occasionally gets 1 hit in during any given fight. I spam Blade:Metsu for Subtle Blow and the occasional self darkness. 1/2 on sheild, 0/5 on neck. PLD, RDM, BLM Best way to kill this NM I was PLD/NIN with refresh II and haste (self haste 12%) up never that close to tank. You should focus on enmity gear for eventually hate reset! BLM/WHM stunned AOE attacks (just 1 stun AOE landed in this long fight) RDM/NIN for cure and buffs when time, then enfeebling too. (bio III up) When hate reset on AOE stun you should kite him arround the wall near his spawnpoint and keep that till PLD can get hate back. ++Make it better:++ bring a Random DD(SAM & DRG doing good) to support damage. - Redox on Phoenix NIN/DNC SOLO Just killed as 85 nin/dnc in eva gear. Kept yonin up and kept blind, para, and slow on it at all times. Used Blade: Yu for the additional poison effect, when had tp and poison was still up, I used Blade: Jin for 2-3% of its hp. Not too long of a fight, would guess 10 minutes or so. Only time I had trouble was at 4% it used helldive back to back with utsu down, lived with 28 hp, managed to get utsu up and recover. 1/1 on shield. --Justinmx 19:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) BLU/THF SOLO Easy solo BLU/THF at lvl 90. Had full cruor buffs, MM, Gnarled Horn, and Stout Arm atmas. I like to get TP from Geier nearby before I start as well. Try and keep Cocoon and Occultation up (Regeneration as well if you like), and just be sure to use Actinic Burst when it's up and throw out Head Butt when appropriate to limit it's actions on you. As mentioned I have TP ready to go at the start, so I just open with a CA-Efflux Savage Blade >> Quadratic Continuum >> Distortion which takes about 1/3 or more of its HP. After that just heal when necessary, preferably while flash is up (I use Plenilune Embrace) and cycle Delta Thrust and Disseverment. Can normally get another self skillchain off before it's dead. Pretty straight forward, only thing to watch for is if Damnation Dive gets through your shadows since it's stun is fairly potent allowing Piasa to get some bigs hits on you. --HeavensSword 21:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) PLD/DNC 99 SOLO Very easy fight, but with very good gear. dual-wielded Badelaire+2 and Sanus Ensis, used flash when it started using helldive. never dropped below 1600 hp for the whole fight, enlight adds a massive amount of damage, as i was hitting for 50-120.